


Midnight Snacks

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby is bored, Abby is lonely, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OverWitch - Freeform, She just wants to spend time with her girlfriend, goldfish, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Abby wakes Mel up at 3 AM because she's hungry, much to Mel's frustration. Honestly just a bunch of OverWitch fluff.This one-shot takes place after "Projects With the Devil." It can be read alone but might make more sense after reading that one.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I just want to say thank you to everyone reading my fanfics and commenting, I appreciate every single one of you guys :) this one-shot is a little shorter but hopefully you still enjoy this fluffy story. All credit for the idea of Abby loving goldfish and having the nickname AJ goes to Nadiahilkerfan.

Mel was sleeping. Correction: Mel  _ had  _ been sleeping. She had been perfectly content in her deep sleep, comforted by her girlfriend’s body heat, lavender scent, and extreme clinging. That was how she had fallen asleep in the first place, with Abby’s arms around her waist and clinging to her front like her life depended on it, her head resting on Mel’s chest so adorably.

But right in the middle of Mel’s amazing sleep, she began to stir awake at the feeling of someone poking her cheek repetitively. Groaning, Mel turned her head and tried to swat at whatever was bothering her, but that definitely didn’t stop the annoyance. Instead, the poking only became faster and even more irritating. 

“Mel, Mel.” A whispered voice reached Mel’s ears, perfectly raspy and British-sounding. “Love, wake up. Melanie.” 

Immediately recognizing the voice as her girlfriend’s, Mel slowly opened her eyes to find bright hazel ones staring back at her like an owl. Usually Mel would love the sight of waking up to Abby’s face, but right now she was extremely tired and would do anything to get more sleep. Even kick her girlfriend out of bed on a sleepover night. 

This was a thing they did since they had started dating. Usually Abby would spend the weekends at the Vera house, hanging out with Mel’s family and sleeping over on Friday and Saturday nights (“As long as you keep the door open,” Marisol had said sternly. Marisol was pretty liberal but not  _ that  _ liberal ). Mel usually cherished this time with her girlfriend but right now all Mel wanted was to close her eyes.

“What’s wrong, AJ?” Mel asked groggily, her eyes struggling to stay open.

Abby pouted slightly, her lower lip exaggeratedly big. Uh oh, Mel knew that look. She knew that Abby was really wanting something and would do anything to get it. “I’m hungry. Can you go with me to get some snacks?”

Mel groaned at the idea of leaving her bed and venturing to the kitchen. She loved her girlfriend...but sometimes Abby’s bottomless pit of a stomach was really inconvenient. 

“What time is it?”

Abby’s reply came quick, like she had been expecting it. “3 AM.”

“Abigael! Why are you even awake right now?” It was goddamn 3 AM! Mel should not be awake at this time, no one should. But she knew Abby always had trouble sleeping, sometimes finding out that the girl hadn’t even slept some nights and instead just opted to cuddle with her sleeping girlfriend. Abby was honestly like a vampire with her nightly habits. 

“I just need some goldfish and I don’t want to eat alone.” Abby huffed as she said this and Mel opened her eyes again to find the girl’s pleading hazel eyes staring at her. The pout looked even bigger now and her eyebrows were upwards in a total puppy dog look. God, Abby knew what she was doing. Mel could never say no to that face.

Growling in exhaustion, Mel sat up and forced her eyes to open completely. “Fine, but we’re coming straight to bed after.” Abby seemed happy with that as she jumped out of the bed and dragged Mel up with surprising strength. Then again, when Abby had goldfish on her mind she would do anything to get it.

She noticed as they left the room and went down the stairs that Abby was once again wearing one of Mel’s t-shirts as pajamas, the shirt only reaching mid-thigh. The sight warmed Mel’s heart and she felt herself speed up slightly to be closer to her girlfriend, each step waking her up a little more. 

Five minutes later, the girls both sat on the kitchen counter like usual despite Marisol telling them multiple times that the chairs at the island worked perfectly fine. Abby was swinging her legs as she happily wolfed down goldfish from the bag and Mel just watched her girlfriend with an incredulous look.

“Are you enjoying that snack?” Mel’s tone gave away how amused she was at the moment. Ever since hearing about Abby’s addiction to goldfish, Marisol made sure to stock the pantry each week with enough goldfish for Abby and Maggie to share (Abby’s habits had eventually rubbed off on the freshman, who loved to bond with Abby over their shared love of food). And Abby was definitely appreciative of Marisol’s kindness, if her delighted smile at the goldfish bag in her hands told Mel anything. Of course, Abby would never let Mel tell a soul about this since she apparently had an “image” to keep up.

“Sensationally.” Abby grinned around her goldfish, hazel eyes bright with a look she only got when eating the rainbow snack.

“Did you really need to eat at 3 AM?” Mel meant this in a joking way, but as Abby’s face instantly fell into a frown, Mel knew there was something that was bothering her girlfriend. But obviously Abby was not a person in-touch with her emotions so Mel figured it would take some prying to get to the root of the problem. “AJ, you know you can tell me anything.”

Abby tried to shrug the moment off, a smirk falling on her face casually but strained. “Hey, I just wanted goldfish ok? You know how hungry I get at night.” But the slowing of her eating let Mel know that was not all it was.

“Abby…” Abby turned her head to look at Mel, their eyes meeting as Abby paused her eating. “Come on, you can’t keep everything bottled up all the time. You have people who care now.” 

Abby sighed at Mel’s words and looked guilty as she turned towards her girlfriend fully. She opened her mouth and spoke so low that Mel had to strain her ears; however, she still hadn’t quite caught her words.

Mel chuckled and grabbed Abby’s hand. “Babe, I can’t hear you.”

With what looked like a lot of strain and effort, Abby opened her mouth once again and spoke louder this time. “It’s just that you were really busy this week studying for that biology test and we didn’t get to spend as much time together. And when you were sleeping I was just thinking that I wanted to talk to you and you always come with me to get goldfish and then that led me to wanting a snack…” Abby trailed off, realizing she was ranting to Mel who just sat there with an open expression. 

“AJ…” Mel started, scooting closer to Abby on the counter and holding onto her hand even tighter. Abby squeezed Mel’s hand back in an attempt to tell her she was ok. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy this week. But, you know, you could’ve just said something instead of dragging me out of bed at 3 AM to eat goldfish.” 

Abby leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek softly, an action that surprised Mel yet made her whole stomach erupt in butterflies. Abby’s lips were warm and smiling against her cheek and when she pulled away Mel noticed Abby smirking again. “But then you wouldn’t have been able to check me out wearing your t-shirt.”

Mel rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend having spilled what was bothering her. “Of course you’d say that, I forgot how much you hate serious conversations.”

“They’re no fun and boring.” Abby teased as she leaned forward, her button nose slightly touching Mel’s cheek affectionately. “Besides, I like making you blush. I wonder where else you blush-”

“Okayyyy then, back to eating your goldfish.” Mel interrupted, her eyes wide and cheeks flaming. The triumphant look in Abby’s eyes only made Mel blush harder at the moment, probably playing right into Abby’s plan. God, her girlfriend was insane.

Abby seemed to take Mel’s words to heart as she picked up the goldfish back again and popped some into her mouth like they were tic tacs. There was relative silence between the two of them as Abby ate but it was different now. Now, Mel was happier to sit next to her girlfriend, the cold countertop biting into her skin but soothing. She listened to the crunching sound of her girlfriend’s eating in amusement and watched the happiness in her hazel eyes, in the way she swung her legs in a child-like way, and how her red lips were in a relaxed, natural smile. 

Yes, her girlfriend was insane, but Mel didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! Please leave comments, I love reading your feedback :) Also if you have any one-shot prompt requests, I'm always open to hearing them. Anyway, thank you, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
